


And Bronze (to summon Wicked Powers)

by vovovo



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst... probably, Fluff, Multi, and this is what happened, i basically thought hey, what if Kit had a parabatai in twp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vovovo/pseuds/vovovo
Summary: Three years after the events of Queen of Air and Darkness, Kit is perfectly content with his life in Devon. Tessa and Jem are amazing, he’s continued his training, he has a little sister, and he has a Parabatai. But his contentment is gone after he is told that he and his Parabatai have to go on their travel year immediately for safety. The only Institute that is willing to take them at such short notice is the L.A. Institute. There, Kit has to face Ty and the other Blackthorns. Oh, and the faeries that might want go kill him is a bummer, too.





	1. Three years later

Kit was in his kitchen in Devon. It was a blissful, quiet afternoon. The sunshine was filtering through the windows, making the marble countertops gleam. It reminded him of the Institute in Los Angeles. If you closed his eyes, he might be able to pretend he was there. He thought of the Blackthorns, gathered around the table eating pancakes. He thought of Ty, his grey eyes gleaming with excitement. He thought of his passion towards animals and love of Sherlock Holmes. He thought of that night by the lake. 

‘There’s nothing without you here.’ 

He snapped out of his daze when a loud bang echoed through the house, followed by a colorful assortment of curse words. The sound had come from upstairs, specifically Sabrina’s room. He sighed and made his way there. When he arrived, he saw Sabrina, on the floor, surrounded by throwing knives.  
“Sabrina,” he started. She looked up at him, “What have you done?” She stood up so they could be at eye level. However, she was a couple inches shorter than him, so she had to look up to meet his eyes.  
“You see, I was carrying my bundle of throwing knives back to the training room, but I dropped them all,” she said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
“Is that what you’re gonna tell Tessa when she asks why Willa is swearing?” Kit asked. Tessa and Jem had gone out to town for the afternoon, and left Kit and Sabrina to look after Willa, their daughter.  
“She didn’t hear me.” Sabrina returned to picking up knives. Kit scoffed  
“‘Brina, I heard you from the kitchen. Do you think Willa won’t hear you from down the hall?” Sabrina looked back up at him and said, “She’s taking a nap.”  
“Well I’ll go check on her.” He turned and walked out of the room. 

He headed down the hallway to Willa’s room. When he arrived, he slowly opened the door. Inside, Willa was fast asleep.  
“See?” Sabrina asked from behind him. He wasn’t sure when she had walked up to him. He turned around to look at her. Now she was wearing heeled boots, and could meet his eyes. “She’s sound asleep, as always. She could probably sleep through a hurricane.” She chuckled.  
“I suppose you’re right,” he said and shut the door. They walked back down the hallway together.  
“What we’re you doing in the kitchen anyway?” Sabrina asked.  
“Just...thinking,” Kit responded.  
“So, daydreaming about Ty Balckthorn?” She translated. Kit rolled his eyes. Him and Sabrina talked about everything, and everything included a lot of Ty. Kit slipped into another daze, thinking about Ty’s hair, Ty’s laugh, Ty’s hands, Ty’s lips—  
“By the Angel, you’re daydreaming about him right now!” She exclaimed. He shot her a scathing glare. “Kit-Kat, I say this with the kindest heart, you need to get over him. As much as I enjoy you’re weekly Ty rants, you need to find someone else.”  
“What, like how you’ve found someone else?” He teased. She rolled her eyes at him.

Sabrina enjoys the ‘simple things in life’ as she puts it, which are one night stands, alcohol, coffee, and chocolate. Kit sometimes goes out with her, just for fun, but he doesn’t love it like she does.  
“Or, of course, you could keep moping around about his storm grey eyes and inky black hair that you think looks just so soft and—“ Kit cut her off by playfully hitting her. One of Sabrina’s other favorite pass times is making fun of Kit.  
“Why are we friends?”  
“I don’t know, but you can’t get rid of me now.” She patted the inside her left forearm, where her Parabatai rune was. Kit’s was on the inside of his right forearm. They became Parabatai last year, after Sabrina had been living with them for a year. Her parents had died, and Tessa and Jem knew a Branwell back in...time, so they took her in. 

Kit heard the front door open and close.  
“We’re back!” Tessa called. They walked into the grand foyer of the house. Jem’s house in Devon was large, almost a castle. Most floors were either wood or marble. Three years of living in the house and Kit still isn’t used to it’s beauty. But right now,  
Kit was focused on Jem and Tessa’s worried expressions. He looked at Sabrina, who had noticed too.  
“Is something wrong?” She asked. Tessa and Jem looked at each other.  
“We consulted a warlock in town. He said he’d picked up...unusual faery activity in town. We think that they may be coming for Kit,” Tessa explained. Kit tenses up. He knew since he was a descendant of the First Heir, people would come after him. But it actually happening still came as a shock.  
“To be safe, you two will being going on your travel year...tonight,” Jem said. ‘Well that isn’t a lot of time to prepare’ Kit thought.  
“Where?” He asked. Tessa and Jem looked at each other. They were one of those couples, Kit thought, that could communicate almost telepathically.  
“The only opening we could find this short notice is at the L.A. Institute,” Jem said. Kit felt his stomach drop. The L.A. Institute. Sabrina looked at him with concern. Kit took a deep breath.  
“Okay,” he said. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen any of them since he left. Emma and Julian had visited a couple times, and he had Dru’s phone number. But he hasn’t talked to Ty. He hasn’t talked to the Blackthorns about Ty. Now he was going to L.A. for a year, and he had to.  
“I’ll go start packing.” He turned to walk away.  
“I’ll go with you,” Sabrina said, and fell into step beside him. When they got to his room, she asked, “Are you really okay with this?”  
“No,” Kit replied, “But what’s the other option?” Sabrina simply nodded and left him to pack. 

The next few hours was a flurry of activity. Lots of searching for lost belongings, packing weapons, saying goodbye to Willa before she went to bed, and now, at eleven o’clock at night, Kit was standing in front of a portal that led to the L.A. Institute. He wondered what he would see there, if once he stepped through this portal he would be 15 again, hurting and alone. But he wouldn’t be alone, standing beside him was Sabrina, his Parabatai, his very own platonic soulmate, albeit an annoying one. She cast him a reassuring glance.  
“Be sure to keep in touch,” Tessa said.  
“We will.” Kit gave her a false smile, to reassure her. Kit stood in front of the portal a moment longer.  
“If you don’t go through, I’m gonna push you,” Sabrina whispered to him. He shook his head, and waved goodbye one last time before stepping through the portal. 

Portal travel was awful, in Kit’s opinion. It felt like flying and drowning at the same time. Thankfully, it was quick, and before he knew it, he was in the library of the L.A. Institute, facing the Blackthorn family. For a moment, he thought he couldn’t bear it. He thought about stepping right back through the portal. Sabrina might beat him up sure, but he wouldn’t be in this house of memories. Then, Sabrina appeared next to him, and the portal shut. Soon, he found himself scooped up in a hug from Emma.  
“Welcome back to L.A.” Then, Emma let him go. Julian hugged him less aggressively and welcomed him back, as well. Dru walked up to him, hit him, and then she hugged him.  
“If you ever leave like that again I’m going to kill you,” she whispered in his ear. Kit laughed a bit.  
“Alright,” he said. After Dru, Tavvy walked up to him and gave him a hug. Helen and Aline simply said hi.  
“Mark and Cristina are at the Nee York Institute right now, working,” Julian said. Then added, “And Ty’s at The Scolomonce.” Julian looked passed Kit and nodded at Sabrina.  
“Right,” Kit said, “Those of you who haven’t met this—“  
“Amazing human being,” Sabrina interrupted him.  
“Decent-ish person—”  
“Absolute perfection.”  
“Mediocre at best, this is Sabrina Branwell, my Parabatai,” he finished. Everyone introduced themselves to Sabrina. Then, Dru showed the two of them to their rooms. After Dru left and they had both unpacked, Sabrina sat on the bed in Kit’s room.  
“I couldn’t help but notice that the amazing, gorgeous, talented, intelligent Tiberius Blackthorn isn’t here,” she said. Kit rolled his eyes.  
“He’s at The Scolomonce,” he replied.  
“Right, how could I forget he’s training to be a Centurion, an elite Shadowhunter warrior and scholar,” she teased, “I’ll have to be careful. If Ty is everything you claim him and to be I might just fall in love at first sight.”  
“I’m 90% sure that’s not gonna happen.” Kit sat on the bed next to her.  
“Why not? That’s what happened to you, and you didn’t know anything about him.” Kit opened his mouth to protest, but Sabrina cut him off, “Let’s go to the kitchen, I’m starving.” Sabrina got up and walked out the door, and Kit reluctantly followed her. 

They heard excited yelling downstairs and walked a bit faster. At the landing looking down at the main enterance, Sabrina stopped, clearly seeing something Kit wasn’t.  
“We should head back. They’re in the middle of something,” she said and turned around. Kit stopped her.  
“We can still go to the kitchen,” he reasoned.  
“It seems private.” Sabrina grabbed his arm to lead him back.  
“Since when do you not listen in on someone’s private moments?” Kit asked. Then he broke free of Sabrina’s grasp. She called after him, but he was already heading down the stairs. Once he got to the bottom, his heart stopped. Standing in the entry way, in a Centurion uniform, was Ty. And he was very different from when Kit had last seen him. He was taller, and has gained more muscle. His messy black hair was now combed neatly out of his face, and his white headphones were no longer around his neck. Despite these differences he was still unmistakeably Ty. Ty’s eyes landed on Kit, and he felt 15 again. Kit didn’t know that Sabrina was next to him until she spoke.  
“You must be Ty,” she said. Ty’s gaze shifted over to her. “I’m Sabrina. I... believe you know my Parabatai.” Sabrina a nudged Kit, and Kit made a noise that he hoped passed as a hello.  
“Christopher and I have met, yes,” Ty said. His voice has gotten lower since Kit had last seen him.  
“Not to be rude,” Sabrina started. Kit almost snorted. She almost always meant to be rude. “But we heard that you were at The Scolomonce. Did something change?”  
“No, I finished my courses early, so they let me come home. And you are here because...?” Coming from anyone else that question would have sounded rude, but not from Ty.  
“We’re here on our travel year. Kit’s from the area and I always wanted to go to Los Angeles, so here we are,” Sabrina explained. Kit still couldn’t find it in himself to talk.  
“I see.” Ty remained motionless standing in the entryway.  
“Well, we’ll leave you to your family reunion.” Sabrina clapped her hands at the end of the sentence and yanked Kit’s sleeve to signal him to leave. Kit muttered something like ‘It’s nice to see you,’ but the words probably didn’t come out that way. Then, he wordlessly follows Sabrina up the stairs.


	2. Training and Feelings

Sabrina led Kit back to his room and shut the door. The L.A. Institute was pretty, and she would be spending her time exploring it if she didn’t have a Kit that couldn’t form words. She sat him down on the bed.  
“So, first things first he’s really hot. I mean they’re all really hot, which you should’ve told me, but he’s like... really hot,” she started. It was nice to start with a joke, and it wasn’t a lie either. Everyone at the L.A. Institute was hotter than should be legally allowed, but she couldn’t think about that right now because Kit still couldn’t form a sentence. She sighed and sat down next to him. “Are you okay?” She asked. Kit let out a deep, shuddering breath.  
“I thought I was ready to see him, I thought—” he laughed to himself, “I was so not ready. I am so not ready and...you’re right,” Sabrina gave him a strange look. Kit hated admitting Sabrina was right. “He is really hot.” They both laughed. Kit got up from the bed.  
“Let’s go train,” he said. Sabrina nodded. ‘Let’s go train’ didn’t really mean ‘let’s go train.’ To Kit and Sabrina, it meant, ‘I’m going through something and I really need to get my mind of things,’ or, ‘I just had another nightmare and now I can’t sleep.’ Every time one of them was nervous or needed to get their mind off something, they went to train. Often times either Sabrina, or Kit, or both were found in the training room of their Devon home sparring or throwing knives in the middle of the night.  
“I’ll go get get my training gear on,” Sabrina said, and got up and left the room. Her room was located across the hall from Kit’s. She went inside and pulled her training gear from the dresser. It was made of tough black material, though actual gear was harder. She quickly changed into it and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She looked around her room. It wasn’t much, rooms in Institutes never are. The floor was hard wood and the walls were painted a dull color. In the middle of the room was a bed, with a bedside table next to it. There was a door leading to a tiled bathroom. The dresser she had joust pulled her gear out of was made of a dark wood with swirling patterns. She opened her door to find kit waiting for her in the hallway, and they walked together to the training room. 

The training room was magnificent, but Sabrina didn’t have much time to admire it before Kit threw her a staff. She caught it in her hand and got into a fighting stance. She didn’t have much time before Kit lunges at her. She dodged out of the way and aimed a blow to his back. But Kit had ducked down and dodged her blow. He aimed a blow to her legs that Sabrina just barely jumped over. She swung her staff up, and it collided with Kit’s, making a loud echo through the room. Sabrina slid her staff away and landed a blow to Kit’s side. His stance faltered and she took this opportunity to hit his legs out from under him. He fell on the floor, and Sabrina pushed her knee onto his back to keep him down.  
“Three...two...one,” she counted down and then stood off of him. Kit stood up and picked his staff up from the ground.  
“Let’s go again.” 

They had been training for a few hours now. They had abounded their staffs and were now engaged in hand-to-hand combat. They were both sweaty and uncomfortable, at least Sabrina was. The stamina rune she drew on herself earlier in training burned, she’d have to draw a new one soon. She was her training gear pants and a sports bra, having the shirt on has gotten too uncomfortable. Kit has also abandoned his shirt, and his blond hair was plastered to his forehead. Sabrina had just managed to get him pinned to the ground when one of the Blacthorns walked in. She had dark brown hair braided down her back and was wearing an ‘American Horror Story’ shirt. She also had bright blue-green eyes, same as the rest of the Blackthorns. Except Ty, whose grey eyes Sabrina had heard endless descriptions of. She released Kit and walked over to the Blackthorn girl, whose name she couldn’t remember.  
“Hey,” Sabrina said. She picked up a towel and dried some of the sweat off her face.  
“Julian told me to get you two for dinner,” the Blackthorn replied.  
“Great, thanks Dru,” Kit said, picking himself up off the ground. Sabrina made a mental note of the girl’s name and pulled her shirt over her head. The girl, Dru, led them both down to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Emma, Julian, the blonde girl, the girl with black hair, and the small Blackthorn. Ty was nowhere to be found. On the table was a large bowl of pasta, with smaller bowls in front of each place setting.  
“Sorry we’re both disgusting from training,” Sabrina said, sitting down at the table next to Kit.  
“And Sabrina’s disgusting because she’s Sabrina,” Kit said. Sabrina whacked him on the arm.  
“You could’ve just showered before you came down,” Dru said.  
“Yeah, but I’m starving,” Sabrina countered. She reached up and pulled her hair out of the ponytail she put it in earlier. She reached across the table and grabbed the large bowl of pasta to shovel into her own. She looked up to find the Blackthorns staring at her. She turned to Kit.  
“Why are they all staring at me?” She asked him. He shrugged. Sabrina faced the table. “Why are you all staring at me?” There was a silence. Julian finally spoke up.  
“It’s nothing really it’s just that...” He trailed off.  
“You looked like Livvy.” Sabrina turned to face the voice. Standing in the doorway, in a black hoodie and sweatpants, was Ty Blackthorn. He continued, “When you took your hair down, you looked like Livvy.”  
“Oh.” Sabrina didn’t really know what else to say. What are you supposed to say when someone tells you that you look like their dead sibling? An uncomfortable silence settled over the room.  
“I saw you guys training earlier,” Dru changed the subject, “you’re both really good.”  
“That’s nice, Dru, but you don’t have to lie to make Kit feel better,” Sabrina said. Kit whacked her on the hand with the side of his knife. Sabrina turned to the little Blackthorn.  
“What’s your name again?” She asked.  
“Tavvy,” he replied. Sabrina gave her kindest smile.  
“Tavvy, would you mind covering your ears for a moment?” Tavvy nodded and put his hands over his ears. Sabrina turned to Kit, with a deadpan expression, looked him dead in the eye and said, “Bitch.” Dru stifled a laugh, placing a hand over her mouth. Sabrina turned back to Tavvy with her kind smile. “You can take your hands off now,” she said kindly. Ty had sat down at the table, and Sabrina noticed Kit looking at him every five seconds. The dinner went on. Meaningless conversations about Devon and travel years passed over the table. After dinner, Kit and Sabrina excused themselves and walked back to their rooms. 

Sabrina was sitting and Kit’s bed as he paced the room. He had been freaking out about Ty for the last 20 minutes. They had both changed out of their training gear and showered. In the middle of Kit ranting about Ty’s voice, Dru came in the room. Kit froze in his place.  
“How much of that did you hear?” He asked. Dru shrugged.  
“Enough to know that you are so in love with my brother,” she responded. She turned to Sabrina, “does he do this all the time?”  
“He goes on a rant about Ty at least once a week,” Sabrina responded, “it’s pretty much a personality trait by this point.”  
“Okay, Dru, why are you here?” Kit asked, clearly wanting to get the topic of conversation off of himself. Dru sighed.  
“Oddly enough, I came to talk to you about Ty,” her gaze shifted over to Sabrina, “alone.”  
“Whatever you say to me you can say to Sabrina.” He crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Okay.” Dru closed the door to the room, “Why did you leave? And I know about you and Ty’s dip into necromancy, by the way.” Sabrina looked over to Kit. She knew that before he left, him and Ty tries to raise Ty’s sister from the dead. She knew it didn’t go well, they summoned her ghost, and that Kit and Ty had some sort of argument afterwards that prompted Kit not to say goodbye. The fact that he just found out he was related to the First Heir didn’t help either. Kit chewed on his lip. Sabrina could tell he was nervous.  
“It was a lot of things,” he said. Dru was clearly unsatisfied.  
“That’s not an answer,” she said.  
“Well for one, Ty said a meant nothing to him,” he said. Sabrina couldn’t help but correct him.  
“He told his sister’s ghost that there was nothing without her here.” Kit shot her a look, “if you’re gonna tell her it should be accurate.” That wasn’t really the reason. If she corrected Kit, Dru would think that the times she didn’t correct were the truth.  
“And that was right after I told him... something personal,” he said. Sabrina knew. Kit told him that he loved him, and he had said nothing. “And then we had an argument where I said some things I didn’t mean, and I just couldn’t come back,” he finished. Sabrina noted that he left out the First Heir part. She decided that if there was more to this conversation, she didn’t want to be a part of it.  
“Well, I’m gonna leave you two to your... catching up and go to sleep,” she said and turned to leave.  
“It’s only, like, nine,” Kit pointed out.  
“Well, traveling by portal doesn’t make you immune to jet lag.” She left the room and walked to her own. It wasn’t a lie, her stamina tune from training has worn off and she was ridiculously tired. She changed into pajamas and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

She awoke in a cold sweat. She had been having a nightmare about... Brown eyes eyes flashed in her memory. She pushed the memory down and changed into her training gear. She walked to the training room and picked up the throwing knives. She adjusted her stance, took one in her hand, and threw. It landed in the target with a satisfying thunk. She kept throwing the knives until the memories of her nightmare were long behind her. When she was about to retrieve the knives, she heard someone sneaking around in the hallway. She took a dagger off the wall of the training room and walked towards the person. A figure was sneaking down the hallway, but it didn’t seem like anyone in the Institute. Then again, she had only just got there. Nevertheless, she waited by the doorway for the figure to pass. They had long brown hair down to her waist, and it wasn’t Dru. Sabrina made the decision to attack the figure. She ran out and pinned the figure to the wall, placing a knife at their throat. The figure, or rather girl, she had pinned to the wall was... well, beautiful. A strand of her hair was covering her face, and she had gorgeous blue-green eyes. Blackthorn eyes, she thought. But this girl wasn’t. a Shadowhunter, she didn’t have any runes.  
“Who are you?” Sabrina asked. The girl lifted her chin, she didn’t seem afraid.  
“Livvy Blackthorn.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina kept the knife close to the girl’s throat.   
“No you’re not,” she said. Sabrina knew that the only way Livvy was on this earth was as a ghost, and this girl clearly wasn’t a ghost. The other girl let out a scoff.   
“And how would you know that?” Her voice was taunting, Sabrina hated it.   
“For one, Livia Blackthorn is dead,” she replied. The girl didn’t seem to have a reaction to this news.   
“I’m from an alternate dimension. Julian and Emma from this dimension travelled there once.” Sabrina remembered that Kit said in order to preform a type of necromancy, the type he preformed, you needed an object from an alternate dimension. What he used was a letter to Ty, from Livia Blackthorn.   
“Fine,” Sabrina said. She put the dagger in her pocket. “I’ll go get Julian.” She started to walk away, but Livvy stopped her.   
“Don’t,” she said. She looked desperate for a moment, but then hid her expression, “it’s late, and he’ll be asleep. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”   
“Okay. Then go to your room,” Sabrina said. Livvy looked clearly anxious.   
“Well, Ty might still be awake...”   
“Then talk to him, I’m sure he misses you.” Livvy’s stance shifted. Sabrina sighed, “But you don’t want to talk to him, or any of your family.” Livvy shook her head. Sabrina thought of pressing further, but she had an idea of why Livvy didn’t want to talk to them. They weren’t really her family, they were echos of something she had. “I’ll show you to my room then,” Sabrina said. She turned and walked down the hallway towards her room. Livvy’s footsteps echoed behind her. She could tell that her gait was thrown off, her left leg was making more of a dragging sound when she moved. When they arrived at her room, Livvy quickly sat on the bed. Sabrina flicked the light switch on. She could see Livvy more clearly now, her long hair was tangled and matted in places. Her cheeks were hollow, and she looked very thin. Her left leg, as Sabrina guessed, was injured. Through the dark material of her pants, she could see blood stains. Despite her poor condition, she was still, well, beautiful. Her hands looked light and delicate, and her eyes held a sort of flame inside them. Sabrina was lost in her eyes for a second before she fully acknowledged that Livvy was injured.   
“Your leg,” she said, “do you want an iratze?”   
“I’ll need to clean it first,” Livvy said, examining her leg. Sabrina gestured to the bathroom. Livvy lifted herself off the bed and walked to the bathroom, and Sabrina mentally kicked herself for staring at her the entire time. Yes, she was hot, but Sabrina couldn’t focus on that right now because she had to be rational, which wasn’t her strong suit. Kit was always the rational one, the one who said ‘No, ‘Brina, you’re not going to climb up the side of the house just to prove you can.’ But it was hard to be rational when there was a pretty girl in her room, and she might need her help. Sabrina snapped back to attention when Livvy came back out of the bathroom. Her pant leg was rolled up, and Sabrina could see the gash in her leg. There were a couple other scars on her leg, Sabrina wondered what they were from.   
“Where’s your stele?” Livvy asked. Sabrina quickly stood up and grabbed it from the drawer in her nightstand. Livvy took it from her hand and drew an iratze on her leg. It was messy, but it didn’t fade. The skin on her leg began to slowly knit up.   
“I don’t mean to be rude, but how are you here?” Sabrina asked. The question had been nagging at her a little. Livvy’s from an alternate dimension, and the only people she knew had travelled through dimensions are Emma and Julian.   
“Shortly after Emma and Julian left, the Jace from my world opened a portal here with Ash. I folllwed them through, landed right in the Seelie Court,” she explained, “the guards there captured me and put me in a cell. I don’t know how long I was there, but it felt like forever. I escaped and somehow made it out of Faerie. I landed outside the Institue and came inside. Then, you held a knife to my throat.” Sabrina’s face heated a bit. What was wrong with her? She didn’t blush at anything, and certainly not of embarrassment. “Why are you here? You’re not a Blackthorn, so...?”   
“How do you know I’m not a Blackthorn? I could be your long lost cousin or something,” Sabrina joked. Livvy rolled her eyes, but a small smile played at her lips.   
“You don’t have Blackthorn eyes, they’re just blue,” she responded. Sabrina sighed.   
“I’m a Branwell. I’m here on my travel year with my Parabatai,” Sabrina explained. Livvy snorted.   
“You’re an American going on your travel year in America?” She asked.   
“I moved to Devon three years ago, and the travel year was sort of a last minute thing.” She sat on the bed, across from Livvy.   
“And your Parabatai?” Livvy asked.   
“He’s really dumb,” Sabrina said. She loved making fun of Kit, it was one of her favorite pass times. Livvy rolled her eyes.   
“I mean who is he?”   
“Kit Herondale, he’s from L.A., he knew you, and he moved to Devon also three years ago.” Sabrina rubbed her eyes. She was tired, and she no longer had the adrenaline of training to keep herself awake. Livvy stood up.   
“We should both get some rest, I’ll sleep on the floor,” she said. She walked over to Sabrina’s dresser and took out a pillow and some blankets. Sabrina took the dagger out of her pocket, took of her shoes, and fell asleep in her training gear. 

 

Kit woke up the next morning not knowing where he was, then he remembered how he was back in L.A., in the Institute, with Ty.   
Ty.   
Kit sat up in his bed. Ty was here. He had known Ty would be here sometime, but he wasn’t prepared to see him. Especially since he had somehow gotten more beautiful. His cheekbones seemed sharper, and he has built on much more muscle. His eyelashes still cast shadows down his face, had they always done that?  
Kit snapped out of his daze when there was a loud knocking at the door.   
“Get up!” Sabrina yelled, “I forget where the kitchen is and I’m hungry!” Kit got out of bed and put some cloths on. He got a black t-shirt and a pair of white jeans Sabrina got him for Christmas. He almost never wore them, but they were at the top of his drawer today. Sabrina was waiting for him outside his door when he left his room. She was wearing a white shirt that had ‘Both Ways’ written on it, the text fading from blue to pink, and a two sided arrow, with black ripped jeans, and a leather jacket.   
“Where’s the kitchen?” She asked. Kit led her down the hall and downstairs to the kitchen. The Blackthorn were all already there, except for Ty. Kit felt his heart sink a little, though he didn’t know why. He hadn’t even had a conversation with Ty yet, but he had only been there a day.   
“Good morning,” Julian said. He was walking around the kitchen and cooking.   
“Where is your food?” Sabrina asked, “And more importantly, where is your coffee?”   
“The coffee’s over there—” Emma pointed to the coffee pot—“And Julian’s making omelets.” Sabrina nodded and went to make herself coffee. Kit started a conversation with Dru before there was a knock at the door. Kit and Dru walked over to see who it was. Standing outside was a boy, about Kit’s age, with blond hair and sparkling green eyes. Kit opened the door.   
“Hello,” the boy said. Kit heard Sabrina walk in from the kitchen.   
“What do you want?” She asked, placing a hand on her hip.   
“I’m looking for Christopher Herondale,” he replied. Every muscle in Kit’s body tightened. Now he noticed the boy had pointed ears. He was faerie. And he was looking for Kit.  
“Why?” Sabrina asked, clearly feeling the same anxiety Kit was.   
“I think he’s in danger, I need to—” Emma walked into the room and cut the boy off.   
“By the Angel...” she said, “Ash?”   
“You know this kid?” Dru asked. Emma nodded.   
“We met him in Faerie, and again in Thule,” she explained. Kit remembered that Thule was an alternate dimension, where Sebastian Morgenstern won the Dark War. “He’s the son of Sebastian Morgenstern and the Seelie Queen. He has certain...powers. Like perfect loyalty.”   
“What, he’s perfectly loyal?” Sabrina asked.   
“People are perfectly loyal to him,” Emma said.   
“Where’s Christopher Herondale!” Ash asked again.   
“Why do you need to know?” Ty had appeared in the entrance. Kit felt a wave of calm wash over him. Ty was here.  
“Because I think the Seelie Queen is going to try to kill him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kit was in shock. The Seelie Queen is trying to kill him, and it was, apparently, pressing enough for this kid he didn't know to come to L.A. to warn him. Some faeries had come after him before, but most of them were wild fae or still loyal to the old Unseelie King, none of them were acting on orders. Everyone had gathered in the library now, except for Aline and Tavvy, who were going on a walk on the beach. Julian had gone to the kitchen and come back with a drink for Ash. Emma had said he had the gift of 'perfect loyalty,' and Kit supposed that's why everyone in the room was looking at him like they would die for him, except Sabrina and himself, who had been warded against faerie magic. Usually, everyone looking at Ash like that wouldn't bother him, except Ty was, also, looking at Ash like that, and Kit hated it. He couldn't blame Ash, of course, the kid never asked for everyone to be completely loyal to him, but he wasn't doing anything to stop it.  
"So, hold on a second," Sabrina said, "are we just going to ignore the fact that this kid is the love child of the Seelie Queen and Seb-bitch-tian Morgen-shit, some of the worst people who've ever breathed air?" Kit smiled a bit at Sabrina's nickname for Sebastian, she always had the most creative names for horrible people. "Not only that, we're still supposed to trust him? No way," she continued.  
"Sabrina's right, he could be here for entirely different reasons and you all would have no idea because of his 'perfect loyalty,'" Kit said, putting 'perfect loyalty' in air quotes. He hadn't meant to sound condescending, but apparently he had.  
"Why are you being so high and mighty?" Dru asked, folding her arms, "It's not like you can resist faerie magic any more than the rest of us."  
"Actually, we can," Sabrina answered, standing up from her seat. She sounded condescending, and Kit knew it was on purpose. She continued, "You see, last year there were some faeries reeking havoc in Devon, and they had some sort of spell, similar to this one," she gestured to Ash, "that made everyone want to keep them safe. So basically, no one could do anything about it. But Tessa got Magnus' help, and they warded Kit and I against faerie magic. Seemed pointless to get rid of it after the job was done, so..." she shrugged. Dru let out a defeated huff. Kit knew that wasn't the actual story. There were some faeries in Devon last year that were still loyal to the old Unseelie King, they wanted to kill Kit, and possibly Jem, Tessa, Sabrina, and Willa as well, so Tessa, with the help of Magnus, warded them all against faerie magic.  
"So, why should we trust you?" Sabrina asked Ash. He looked incredibly uncomfortable and nervous. He clearly wasn't used to being challenged or talked down to, and Sabrina was a master in both of those things.  
"Before I escaped the Seelie Court," he started. His voice was shaky, "I helped a Shadowhunter escape, too. She followed us from Thule, and the faeries took her captive. I would've thought that she came here by now..." Something flashed over Sabrina's face, anyone else in the room could've missed it, but Kit knew better. The look was almost like recognition, but it passed quickly. He remembered that late last night, he heard two people enter Sabrina's room, and this morning, before everyone went in the library, Sabrina sneaked a plate of food upstairs. The Shadowhunter was, in fact, here, staying in Sabrina's room. No, hiding in Sabrina's room.  
"So, when are these people going to kill me?" Kit asked. Ash looked over to him, his green eyes were bright with...something. Kit couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
"'I don't know. Soon, probably. I'm not exactly sure how the plan will be executed. The Queen might send some of her soldiers to kill you, or she might offer up an award to any faerie in the Seelie court to bring her your head," he replied. He stated this all a-matter-of-factly, making Kit a bit uneasy. But then again, Ash was held captive in the Unseelie Court for most of his life, then was in the hellscape of Thule for a few years, and then he was in the Seelie Court.  
"Why are does the Seelie Queen want Kit dead?" Helen asked. Ash opened his mouth to speak, but Sabrina cut him off.  
"It doesn't matter why she wants him dead, it just matters that she does," she replied.  
"So, what's the plan?" Julian asked, more at Ash than anyone else. Which didn't really make sense to Kit, why would he know?  
"We keep Kit in the Institute to make sure he doesn't die, the rest of us will go out and find these faeries, and probably kill them," Sabrina said.  
"No," Kit replied. He didn't want to stay in the Institute, not when he could help. "The better plan is that I go out, almost every night, and we use me as bait to lure the faeries in. We capture them and find out information, or we kill them," he explained. It was clearly the better plan. Kit lured the faeries out quickly, instead of patrolling every night for, potentially, months. Sabrina scoffed.  
"No. No way, that's such a stupid plan," she said. She stood up from her seat, Kit rose to meet her.  
"Look, 'Brina, I know you're just trying to keep me safe, but the only way to really do that is to wrap me in bubblewrap and lock me in an underground cage."  
"Believe me, I've thought about it."  
"But this is clearly the better plan. It's easier, it's faster, we'll know what going on quicker." Sabrina looked unconvinced. He sighed, "and it'll probably be safer in the long run. Imagine if a few months from now, we think all of this is over and then bam! I get killed by faeries." Sabrina sighed, and rolled her eyes. Kit knew that she knew he was right, but she wouldn't admit it easily.  
"It does make more sense," Dru told Sabrina, who looked increasingly irritated.  
"Is there any place where the faeries are meeting, a ground zero?" Emma asked Ash.  
"There's a cave a few miles away from here, inside is a portal to the Seelie Court. It's how I got through," he responded. He paused briefly, then continued, "if we're going with Christopher's plan, I suggest he goes tonight. I don't know how long it will be open." Sabrina sighed and banged her hand on the table.  
"Fine," she said, "Kit and I will go check out this cave tonight." Kit opened his mouth to protest, but Sabrina cut him off, "There's no way you're going on this suicide mission alone."  
"They might get spooked if they see us both together," Kit pointed out.  
"You know the rules: you jump, I jump with you." She smiled at him. It sounded like a meaningless phrase, but Kit knew she didn't mean it lightly. It was a phrase they had said to each other for almost the entire time they've been friends. It came from a dark place, but the words had become a bit lighter since then.  
"Alright," he said, "we go tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and nothing really happens sooo... sorry :/ 
> 
> Also I love Sabrina


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve ignored this for so long 
> 
> Also the style kinda changes in this chapter to be easier to read
> 
> Also there’s a lot more swearing in this chapter bc I’ve decided Sabrina has a mouth like a sailor 
> 
> And this is another short one

Sabrina was overwhelmed, to say the least. There were faeries in L.A who want to kill Kit, the Seelie Queen’s son just showed up at the door, and tonight they’re going to show up at a faerie cave to figure out what’s going on, so she’ll have to find a way to keep Kit from killing himself in the next nine hours, and it wasn’t eleven in the morning, and she was starving because Ash Morgen-shit’s arrival had kept her from having breakfast, and she had to find out what that kid was actually doing here, and to do all that, she needed coffee.

Sabrina started towards the kitchen to get said coffee, but Kit stopped her, the bastard. Sometimes, she wondered how she hadn’t snapped his neck like a twig yet.  
“Christopher, I swear I’m gonna kill you.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s 10:45 and I need food and coffee.” She moves to walk past him, but he blocked her. She groaned. “What do you want?”  
“What are you hiding?” He asked.  
“What?”  
“You had a little reaction when Ash talked about the prinsoner he helped escape. So. What. Are. You. Hiding.”  
“Nothing.” She moved to leave. Again. But Kit blocked her. Again.  
“You’re a horrible liar.” She scoffed.  
“Fuck you, I’m an amazing liar.” Kit started to respond, but she cut him off, “Also, you suck. And also, I don’t care what Ash Morgen-shit has to say, and I need breakfast, so move before I kill you.” Kit rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in mock surrender. Sabrina brushed past him and made her way to the kitchen.

Once Sabrina entered the kitchen, she realized she didn’t know where any of the food was, or how to work the coffee maker. The coffee maker seemed more complex, so she started with finding food. Which meant opening and closing every cupboard in the room. She eventually found some cereal, so all that was left was figuring out the coffee machine. She grabbed a mug from one of the cupboards and stared at the coffee machine.  
“Do you... need any help?” Sabrina whipped around, knocking the mug off the counter. Thankfully, she caught it, because thank the Angel for Shadowhunter reflexes. Unthankfully, the person who asked the question was Tiberius Blackthorn. This was unthankful because Tiberius was Kit’s long time crush/first love/current love, and Sabrina desperately wanted to ask him his side of the story, and, more often than not, ‘subtly’ was not a word in her vocabulary. So, she probably should just tell him she didn’t need anything, but she also wanted coffee.  
“Uh... yeah. How do you work the coffee machine?” He walked towards her. Up close, she could easily why Kit liked him. He was all pale skin and dark hair and grey eyes and sharp cheekbones, and exactly Kit’s type. She wondered for a moment if Tiberius fit the type or was the reason the type exists. He showed her how to work the coffee machine (which she would definitely forget in the next five minutes) and made her a cup.  
“Thanks,” she said. She wanted to hold a conversation, just because she wanted to see his personality, and why Kit was completely obsessed with him (which is a slight exaggeration, but is it, though?) and maybe get a little bit of his side of the story. But she could not think of anything to talk about.  
“Where’s your patabatai?” Tiberius asked. It took Sabrina a moment to register the question.  
“Kit? Uh, probably in the training room or something. Could be just sulking around. Why?” She took another sip of her coffee.  
“I was thinking about talking to him,” Tiberius responded.  
“You should.” He have her a strange look, she continued, “He wants to talk to you, too.” Not technically a lie, only a half truth. Kit wants to talk to Tiberius, obviously, but he also was to avoid him as much as possible.  
“Really?” He asked, as if he couldn’t quite believe it.  
“Yeah, yeah, of course. It’s just sometimes he can be...” she searched for the right words, “an idiot.” Tiberius gave her, another, strange look.  
“Really?” He asked, again, but more skeptical this time.  
“Yeah. Kit’s basically my brother, and I love him, but he has an IQ of, like, four.”  
“It’s actually not possible for someone to have an IQ of four. The lowest IQ scores possible are in between 20 and 40.”  
“Huh,” she said, “you learn something new every day.” She paused, and then said, “General idea of the statement is that Kit’s really stupid.” Tiberius looked embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry I just... get confused sometimes,” he said. Then, Sabrina remembered how Kit talked about how Tiberius was “different, but not in a bad way. He just doesn’t understand people sometimes.”  
“No need to apologize, I say confusing stuff sometimes.”  
“But I should’ve—”  
“Tiberius,” Sabrina cut him off, “you’re fine. Kit gets confused by half the stuff that comes out of my mouth and he’s my fucking parabatai, who’s supposed to know me better than anyone else or whatever. You’re fine.” She gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Thanks,” he said. The two of them sat to together for a moment, in a peaceful quiet. Then, Tiberius said, “also, it’s just Ty.”  
“Hm?”  
“You called me Tiberius, but my name is just Ty,” he explained.  
“Okay, Ty,” Sabrina responded. The peaceful silence continued, and maybe it was actually a companionable one. After a while, Ty got up to find Kit, and a few minutes after that Sabrina grabbed some food to bring up to Livvy and another cup of coffee for herself. She still had a lot to do today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Ty and Sabrina to be friends


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I kinda forgot about this fic

Kit wasn’t avoiding Ty. It was simply a matter of coincidence that they have only been in a room together a total of three times, and it hadn’t even been 24 hours yet, so Kit thought three times was pretty good. He realized how many times he had been in the same room as Ty shouldn’t be this high on his priorities list, but he had become a little used to people trying to kill him. 

The second thing on his priorities list was who Sabrina was hiding in her room. He had his door open a crack, so he was able to see Sabrina enter, and maybe listen in on the conversation she would have. He had been waiting for a probably embarrassing amount of time, but he had to know. 

After what seemed like forever, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Whoever was walking was wearing heeled shoes. It was definitely Sabrina. He angled himself so he could have a better view of the hallway. He saw Sabrina walk towards her room and stop at her door. She looked around, and her eyes landed on Kit. She gave him the most annoyed expression and walked to his door.  
“This was your plan? Watch my room like a stalker?” She asked. Kit sighed and opened the door the rest of the way.  
“Well you obviously weren’t going to tell me. I had to improvise,” he explained. She rolled her eyes.  
“And this was the best plan you came up with? You thought ‘Sabrina’s hiding something, should I ask her about it?’”  
“I did ask you about it,” he interrupted. Sabrina ignored him.  
“‘Or maybe I could search her room. No I’m gonna watch her room like a stalker!’ You’re so fucking stupid,” she finished.  
“If I had went on your room without asking you, would I have lived to tell the tale?” He asked. Sabrina rolled her eyes again. “Who are you hiding in your room, anyway?”  
“Ty’s looking for you.” She changed the subject. It was an effective change, too. “I talked with him. We’re basically best friends now,” she continued.  
“How many times did you insult me in your conversation?” Kit asked, as lightly as he could.  
“I just called you stupid a couple times, ended up learning some stuff, too. Did you know that the lowest possible IQ is inbetween 20 and 40?” Kit sighed, and changed the subject.  
“When are you going to show me who you have in my room?” He asked.  
“When are you going to decide to either tell Ty you love him or get over him?” She countered.  
“I don’t know, but I bet it’s after you show me who’s in your room.” Sabrina looked like she was about to respond when there was another set of footsteps coming down the hallway. Sabrina turned to see who it was and a slightly evil smirk spread across her face.  
“Ty,” she said. Kit felt his stomach lurch. He heard Sabrina say something else and Ty respond, and then Ty was standing in front of him, and Sabrina was gone.  
“Hi,” Ty said.  
“Hey,” Kit replied.  
“I wanted to thank you for giving me the necklace,” he said. It took Kit a minute to process what he said.  
“Oh yeah, sure. I thought you might need the protection, anyway,” he responded.  
“Sabrina told me you wanted to talk to me.” Kit made a mental note to kill her later.  
“I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with, like, Livvy and all that.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t really true either, and who said those were mutually exclusive.  
“She’s fine. No consequences of necromancy yet,” he replied. “Is that all?”  
No.  
“Yeah, that’s all.” Ty walked away, and Kit felt super stupid. He shut his door and sat on the floor. 

That conversation did not go all that well, in Kit’s mind. It just reminded him of how close they used to be, and now they’re practically strangers. His own words started to echo in his mind.  
I wish I’d never known you.  
I wish I’d never known you.  
I wish I’d never known you. 

There was a knock on his door. He opened it and didn’t even have to check who came in. He shut the door and took his spot on the floor. Sabrina sat across from him. They sat in silence for a minute.  
“I assume you were eavesdropping,” he said.  
“Of course,” she responded. “Do you want to talk about it?” He sighed.  
“Was it as bad in real life as it was in my head?” He asked.  
“No. It was awkward, but it wasn’t a complete shitshow.” She chuckled. Kit smiled. He was glad he wasn’t alone right now, wallowing in self pity. No matter how many times he might say otherwise, he did love Sabrina, and he was glad they were Parabatai.  
“Let’s go train,” he said. Sabrina nodded.  
“I’ll go get my stuff on,” she said and left the room. Kit sat for another moment before getting up. He threw on his training gear and met Sabrina in the hallway. They walked to the training room. 

*** 

After a few rounds of hand-to-hand combat, Kit was feeling a lot better. Not at all like he just had the worlds most awkward conversation with his long time crush. He had beat Sabrina in a couple times, which always felt nice. Plus, she was a sore loser, and it was funny to see her lose. Dru had joined them in the training room about half an hour ago, and was throwing knives with a steady rythum. She had been mostly silent, except for a couple sarcastic comments and some judgement.  
“Why are you training in heels?” She asked. This was directed at Sabrina, who was wearing ankle boots with a two inch heel.  
“Because I can,” she responded.  
“I’m two inches taller than her and she hates it,” Kit corrected.  
“Alright, when we have our moment confronting the big bad, I’m not gonna be shorter than you. In fact, if you keep being a motherfucker, I’ll wear higher heels so I’m taller than you.” Kit rolled his eyes, just to annoy her more.  
“How tall are you?” Dru asked.  
“She’s four feet tall,” Kit said. Sabrina slapped his arm.  
“I’m 5’5,” she said.  
“5’4,” Kit said. Sabrina rolled her eyes.  
“5’4 and three quarters. Basically 5’5.” She crosses her arms.  
“But actually 5’4.”  
“Kit, shut up or I swear by the Angel that I’ll show the entire Institute you singing Toxic while you were drunk.” Kit sighed in defeat.  
“Fuck you,” he said, and they continued training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun stuffs gonna happen in the next chapter, don’t worry ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took literally half a year, but I wasn’t on this website for a while and school was ew. I hope this makes up for hiatus and I’ll try to update again soon.

Training always cleared Kit’s mind. It really made what was important clear to him (other than the things he was trying to ignore, he ignored those). It was also a time for new ideas, and during this session one idea hit him like a truck: he couldn’t let Sabrina go on this mission with him. Yes, she was his Parabatai, and yes, it was probably a bad idea, but he was still going to follow through with it. In the final hours of their training session, he formulated a plan... 

*** 

Sabrina was bursting with energy. Usually, she had absolutely no energy after training, but not tonight. Tonight, she had a mission. Tonight, she was fighting. 

Fighting was her favorite part of being a Shadowhunter. Fighting was quick and needed all of her attention. While she was fighting, she wasn’t thinking, and every minute she went without thinking was a good one. Unless she was thinking about fighting, getting Kit and Ty together, or Livvy Blackthorn. She kinda had to think about Livvy Blackthorn, though, AKA the pretty girl crashing in her room. Sabrina had had an unfortunate shortage of pretty girls crashing in her room lately, so this was a nice thing to think about. Sometimes. 

Skillfully, Sabrina opened and closed her door with a plate in her hand without making much noise.  
“Livvy,” she whispered, “I brought you some food.” She help up the plate in her hand, gesturing to PB&J sandwich on top of it. Livvy appeared out of the folds of Sabrina’s wardrobe with the grace of a ballerina. She was wearing Sabrina’s jeans and a plain black t-shirt that were both a little small for her, given that she’s closer to Kit’s height than Sabrina’s. Maybe she could steal some of his clothes for her.  
“Why are you whispering?” Livvy asked. “Also, is that my dinner?” She pointed to the sandwich.  
“I am physically incapable of cooking. If you want a good meal, you’ll have to go to the kitchen yourself,” Sabrina responded. Livvy snatched the plate out of Sabrina’s hand without further protest. She tried her best not to watch Livvy eat, but she was just so damn pretty, but not like a Barbie doll, like the heroine of a dystopian novel. She was easy to stare at.  
“So where are you from?” Sabrina snapped out of her thoughts.  
“What?” She asked.  
“Where are you from?” Livvy repeated. She had almost definitely caught Sabrina staring, but it would only be weird if they talked about it.  
“San Francisco,” she replied, “I have literally never seen the sun in my life. I think I might disintegrate as soon as it hits me.” Livvy giggled at the joke. It was the first time she laughed since she got here. Sabrina decided that from that moment on she would try to make Livvy laugh as much as possible. But right now, she had a mission to get ready for.  
“As much as I live Q&A, I have a mission tonight,” Sabrina said. She got up to get out her gear.  
“What kind of mission?” Livvy asked. Sabrina knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to bring up Ash or faeries in general in front of Livvy.  
“Standard demon shit. You know the drill,” she responded. Livvy nodded. Sabrina quickly changed into her gear.  
“I’m gonna go get runed up. I’ll, uh, see you later,” she said, mentally kicking herself for being so awkward.  
“Okay,” Livvy replied, “see you later.” Sabrina went out the door without another word.

*** 

Kit was sitting on his bed, completely zoned out, when he heard a knock on his door, immediately followed by Sabrina bursting in in her gear.  
“What up, Kit-Kat?” She said, kicking the door closed.  
“Just waiting on you, ‘Brina,” Kit replied. He felt a pit forming in his stomach. “I’m ready for some runes.”  
“Getting right to the point, okay. I’ll do you first, then.” Sabrina pulled her Stele from her pocket and sat behind Kit, who was lifting his shirt to make room for runes. After years of Shadowhunting, he didn’t even wince at the slight burns of the runes. He even welcomed them. Recognizing the feeling of different types of runes on his back made him feel like a real Shadowhunter, even though he already was one. Within a few minutes, Sabrina was finished and threw her Stele onto Kit’s lap.  
“My turn,” she said, exposing her back for runes. Kit bit his lip, knowing what he had to do next.  
He took a deep breath and quickly whispered, “I’m sorry.” Before Sabrina could say anything in response, he drew a sleeping rune on her back. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough to keep her out for a few hours. He carefully tucked Sabrina into his bed and made his way out the bedroom window. He’d asked Ash where the cave was earlier, so he didn’t need any directions. It was the same cave that he and Ty went to when they had to talk to Shade while trying to resurrect Livvy. 

While Kit was walking to the cave, he thought about his plan. He knew that what he was doing was incredibly stupid, but he didn’t really care. He’d left the Blackthorns and Sabrina a note in case he didn’t make it back, which was more likely than he would want to think, but he still hoped he would make it out of this okay. He was well equipped with daggers and angel blades, but there were no guarantees. He stopped walking when he reached the mouth of the cave. Sending an apology to Sabrina and a prayer to Raziel, he plunged into the cave’s darkness.


End file.
